Relationship decisions are made on many different levels and in many different situations. For example, when seeking out a romantic mate, people can decide based on gut feelings, attraction, or background checks. Relationship decisions also occur in the formation of groups, for example, for social or work-related purposes. The personalities of the individuals in the group, and how they relate to one another, will affect the operation of the group and the potential of the group to meet its goals.